OTP Next: School teacher!
by DsCrystalEyes
Summary: Another OTP fic! This time, after Valentine's, Kamijou Touma misfortune rises yet again, in the form of school life. Having a god-like beautiful Majin for a teacher isn't like what they dreamed of in the books.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright everyone! OTP is still flying in the air, and I'm sure I won't get tired of it soon. As my specialties are in rather short stories than a straight series (I easily wrote into a dead end when that happens), I was thinking of a name tag. And so, OTP Next. Just read the new version of A Certain Magical Majin, and it's awesome! I know I'm not supposed to do this here, but here's a better review than the one I sent you earlier, CorruptDream.**

**Othinus in your fic seems a bit off, as she must have gotten enough experience in life through milions of phases, so she should have common knowledge on stuff like "not intruding the class", but that can easily happens with something like her "god side" taking in and she just didn't mind doing so. That's my thoughts. But hell! It's still awesome! I just love seeing them together!**

**...**

**That aside, this fic of mine is yet another continuation of two previous fics, "The smile of a single girl" and "A certain OTP Valentine's special". You can find them in the archive or through my profile. **

**Now, let's begin!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TAMNI. All characters belongs to Kamachi-sensei.**

* * *

It was a week since Valentine's day.

Things hasn't gotten any less hectic and fun. Not certainly for someone like Kamijou Touma.

"Kami-yan! I can't seem to be able to comprehend how is it that while holding such an ability to sweep girls off their feet without even noticing it, you're completely considering it as bad luck! Do you know how many guys who yearns for such an ability?!"-Aogami Pierce yelled as he shake the misfortunes (and girls) magnet that is Kamijou Touma.

"Shut it idiot! I'm just trying to help anyone that needs it! It's not like I just saved girls! And then those girls bring me trouble, misfortune, all the likes! And in my honest opinion, a guy who desires a harem can never get one!"-Kamijou responded, trying to study before class.

...

Suddenly, the class gone quiet.

"Eh? What's wrong? Guys?"

Everyone started taking out notes to write down Kamijou's line.

"Hm, we can certainly see his logic..."

"So we need to save that girl. Alright, let's put her in some sort of dangerous situation..."

"So boys consider our love as bad luck..."

"If...if I get in trouble, maybe..._he _would notice me!"

"HAVE YOU GUYS LOST YOUR MIIIIINNNNNDDDDD?!"-Kamijou roared-"How is it that romance is on such a high priority anyway! We shoul-STOP WRITING DOWN EVERYTHING I SAY!"

"You are causing trouble again, Kamijou!"-Fukiyose raised her fist.

"It's not my fault! It definitely isn't my fault this time!"-Kamijou took a defensive stance as if a pro martial artist is coming at him.

"Speaking of which...I remember seeing you with Index and another girl on Valentine's."

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BROUGHT IT UP NOW?!"

"Eh?"-Fukiyose was for once, confused.

The only two sane person looked to the mass of people that are their classmates. They were glaring daggers at Kamijou.

"Did...did I miss something?"

"Yes."

"Then tell me so I can get these idiots back in line!"

"Uhm...do you think that girl was...beautiful?"

"Yeah, absolutely. Like a goddess or...something... . ..."-Fukiyose trailed off...

That's why?

The other member of the Delta Force quickly confirms this.

"That girl was the dream of all males on Earth! Her level cannot be compared even with a harem full of all fetishes! A compact all-in-one! A godsent!"

The class was visibly trembling. A girl that made the Fetish King looking down on his own desires and dreams!

And...

And...

She belongs to that misfortunate Kamijou Touma.

While the guys were sending glares like throwing swords at him, as they doubt they would win in a brawl with him, unlike the other two Delta Force members, the girls just look away in slight jealousy for the mysterious girl.

"Fu...Fukou Da..."-Kamijou sobbed.

"Ah! You idiots!"-It looks like a Forehead deluxe intervention must take place.

By the time Komoe-sensei got in for homeroom, the entire male population of the class has been utterly knocked out. Including Kamijou Touma.

* * *

"Now, now, everyone. Even though all of you are without a girlfriend, you can't just dump it on to Kamijou! Sensei is dissapointed! Besides, Kamijou-chan has always been doing this!"

"But it IS his fault!"-The class roared simultaniously.

"Sensei."-Kamijou spoke.

"What is it, Kamijou-chan?"

"If I'm not at fault...WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE BEING PUNISHED!"-Kamijou yelled, still trying to balance that bucket of water on his head.

"Hm? Regardless, you're still the reason the class is in chaos, Kamijou-chan, so you must take responsibility!"

"...Fukou Da."

"Alright, you can go back to your seat now, Kamijou-chan."

"Thank you sensei..."-Kamijou put down the bucket of water and slowly made his way to his seat, still pounded with bullet-shape-glares.

"Alright, now that class is in order, sensei can proceed with an important notice!"

_'What?! Whenever that happens, out of oridinary stuff happens! Is it a transfer student?! It is one is it?! Who is ITTTTTTTT?! Is it Index? No, can't happen. Othinus? No, can't happen too. Kazakiri? Itsuwa? Kanzaki? Mikoto? Thor?! Yuriko?! Wait, that last one doesn't exist!"_-Kamijou Touma is beyond mortified.

"Ah, the school has recently employed some new teachers, one is recomended by the Board of Director, so it must be a really good teacher!"

"Ahhhhhh..."-Kamijou let out a relieved breath.-"So it's a teacher."

"So, we have new teacher starting today. _She _would be teaching you History, English, and also from recommendation, my teaching aide!"

The male population of the class is brimming in hope. However, deep inside is a sense of doubt.

That doubt was well placed.

"Okay, let meet her! Please come in!"-Komoe sensei turned to the door.

As soon as the door opens, and the class held their breath in anticipation, some sort of a nice aroma, one that a beautiful and well cared girl would give off filled the classroom. That aroma alone was enough to make the boys dreaming in happiness. However. There was an exception.

"Oh...god...that aroma..."-Kamijou once again used a pun-"This can't happen. There's no way..."

A blonde young girl stepped in, looking rather young, as young as the student themselves. Yet, she projected an aura of calm, selective, and at the same time, sweet and easy going. Her blonde hair was rather long, reaching her thigh, seemingly the source of that aroma. She dresses in a standard tight fitting black office suit, with a black pantyhose and high heels to match. But the most distinct thing as far as looks goes is that she has a "dangerously" seductive emerald eye and an mysterious looking eyepatch.

The boys gave a triumphant roar at the beauty that would be teaching them for the next two and a half years, while girls was yelling "Onee-sama" in sync.

"Hello, my name is..."-The new teacher started her introduction.

"Othinus! ! ! The heck ?! ?! ?! ?!"-However, it was cut short by a familiar male voice.

"Touma"-The girl pouted slightly-"You didn't let me finish."

"G...gah?! That's not important right now! Why are you here!? Heck, how did you..."

"Some Board Directors come when you're at school, offerred that."

Directors?! Did she just said Director**_s_**?!

The class most likely understood what this meant, but they are refusing to believe it. Absolutely refusing to do so.

"Anyway, I've teach before in the Phases, so no problem."

Aogami, who appeared to be sleeping, woke up and gave a nonchalant yet idiotic comment.

"Oh, the goddess you're with that day. Nice work Kami-yan."

That broke the refusal state and sent the class in utter despair.

"NOOOOOOO! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! WHY HER TOO! ! !"

"It's over! Mankind is doomed! ! !"

"That monster! How is he able to leash such angel! !"

Seeing the chaos, Othinus just stepped forward to a random girl upfront.

That silenced that class almost immediately.

The girl was trembling with the close proximity of the new "Onee-sama".

But Othinus just reach forward and patted her head.

"I wasn't done introducing."

...

* * *

**That's it! First chapter is out. Most likely another three parter that is mainly humor. I'm busy right now so I'll just leave it there and continue soon as I can!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Right...spent my whole day watching Index PSP stuff. Nothing special. Now looking back, I wasted...like what? 5 hours? That time could've get a new chapter in already. Let's see how much I could do tonight before I broke.**

**That being said...let's go through some reviews.**

**Loopsey: And then one day I mysteriously gone under. Heheh. Let's hope it's not close to now.**

**deathmask83: Please, if you can read in English, reply in English. Some google translate later...Agree, that fic is better than mine. (However, it was not so good in the beginning, thus making me reveals from the shadows and made my own.)**

**Okay, back to smashing that keyboard.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TAMNI. Keep up the awesome work Kamachi-sensei!**

* * *

"Okay class, I want you to solve this. A grammar error is around this sentence. Find it and correct it."

It was a miracle for Komoe-sensei.

"O-Othinus-san! How is it that you are able to completely control this naughty class?!"

"...I...didn't do that."-Was her confused reaction.

True to Komoe's words, the entire class was "No joke, work time". They dug in to their question, solve it and some have made clear improvement. And this was the first time Othinus teaches them! Seeing her student focusing hard on studying brought a tear to Komoe sensei's eyes.

"So, Othinus-san lives with Kamijou-chan then?"

"Uhm...yes."

That chatter sent another wave of glaring toward a misfortunate student who was trying to study. Apparently he was oblivious to the threat."

"...This always happens so I don't think I care anymore. So I guess I'll leave it be."-Komoe sighed-"But, then do you know where Tsuchimikado-chan is?"

"...His dormmate? Never saw him snce I lived there."

"I see then...By the way, Othinus-san. How old are you?"

"..."-Othinus averted her gaze to Kamijou for help, and got a subtle nod from him.-"Sixteen."

A wave of gasps sounded through the class, but soon died down because "The next question is harder than before."

"Wah?! So young! How did you..."

"Genetic luck."-Othinus paused-"Like you."

"...Othinus-c-chan then."

Then, the bell rang.

"Right then, we'll start History class this afternoon...Let's work hard like you did on this class."

"Yes Onee-sama! ! !"

"Yes Goddess!"

"..."-Amongst that, only one person remained quiet.

"Kamijou."-Othinus called softly.

"Ah?"-Kamijou lifted his head.

The teacher just gave a motion with her index finger to tell him to come.

_Tempting..._

"Right. Let's go have lunch together anyway. Oh crap! What about Index?!"

"Staff room. That PE teacher with a green jersey is taking care of her."

"Yomikawa-sensei? That's fine I guess."

"Let's go pick her up"-Othinus head through the door, Kamijou next to her.

They would ignore the constant glaring and staring they get. Both are used to it.

"For the first time, I'm going to the staff room without being in deep trouble."

"Really? How many times do you..."

"Don't ask."

"...Okay."

A small moment of silence brought forward the familiar awkwardness.

"Are...are you mad at me?"-Othinus asked, slightly averting her eye.

"What? Where did that came from?"-Kamijou nonchalantly answered.

"Eh? I did get this job in secret and without your consent."

"Why would I be mad at that? You are a Majin. This is a chance for a normal life. Staying locked up in my apartment can't exactly be normal."

"That's...true. But didn't you thought that I just disregarded your feeling in this?"

"I would've said yes to it either ways."

"..."

"...What?"

"Still the Kamijou Touma I know."

"Heheh...do you like it or hate it?"

All of a sudden, in the middle of the hallway, amongst the envying students, Othinus seductively leaned in and purred in Kamijou's ear.

"I _love _it."

* * *

Although skin-to-skin contact is nice and all, Kamijou Touma is a healthy boy. The only time he could take "fanservice" like that is when he is drowning in despair. Now despair-free, he would do what a healthy and well raised boy do. Blush and stand still.

Speaking of which, Kamijou may have got some illusion broken via a kiss, but he is still oblivious. In fact, only Index (who confessed), Lessar (who made no attempt to hide it) and Othinus (currently main love interest of our protagonist) he could tell their feelings. The rest? As always. Mikoto, he seriously considered, but denied it out of some sort of a hunch, most likely the Kamijou Touma before memory lost has, saying Tsundere is non-existant and will be forever in 2D.

It might have been wrong, but he still think he made the right choice.

And although they silently cleared their emotion, the last few days has been the same. Nothing really changes. Maybe Othinus is happy with the ways things are, or she's just hiding it from Index. Most likely both.

Back to the current predicament, although no one did much but gasping and standing still in shock, Kamijou can just tell. He would be the next victim in a murder. He can feel it!

"What was that for?!"-Kamijou silently yelled.

"Just having fun."

"Can you do that without causing trouble for me?!"

"It's only fun when it involves you."

"...Fukou Da..."

With that, they once again headed for the staff room, murderous stares shooting to our unfortuned hero.

* * *

After picking up Index, as well as getting bitten by the nun for being late and keeping her hungry and bored, Kamijou lead them to the cafeteria. They all would ignore the stares they get, as all of them are pretty used to it by now, and sat at an empty table.

"I'll go get lunch."

"I'll stay and keep Index from rampaging."

"I won't do what she thought I would do."

It was in perfect sync, almost like they have telepathy. The way they work like how clocks work may not look cute like a couple, but it's silently a jab to everyone who's not single, as they can't get along that well, and an even bigger jab to anyone who is single, the reason's obvious.

"Okay..."-Kamijou came back, 2 plates of food-"That's for Index. I'll go back to get ours."

"Itadakimasu!"-Index raised her fork.

"Mind your manners, Index."-Othinus quietly reminded her.

To say Othinus was a miracle worker was an understatement. She managed to get Index to act more proper, at least when it's required. And even before she started teaching, Kamijou's grades has been improving from her help, and he can now hold a small conversation in English.

For one, Index managed to actually wait for Kamijou to come back with the food. He would be slightly surprised, even disturbed, but he smiled regardless, as he sat down and enjoy the meal.

* * *

Right now, newly weds would be in shame.

Othinus was embracing Kamijou from behind, her sweet smelling hair rustling at the small contact points. Index was happily playing with Spinx (That hid in the nun's robe all this time), feeding some left overs to him.

"So in basic, I have to use another way to express it?"

"Yes, using perfect tense."

"English really is hard."

"It's not that hard. Just writing it is."

"Uhm...like this?"

"I'm surprised."

"What? I got it wrong?"

"No, you got it right."

"The why are you surp-Hahah...very funny."

"So, do you want a reward?"

"_No thanks_"-He deadpaned as stiff as he can.

"Relax, it's not something like..."

"Even so, no thanks."

"Fine then."-The Majin pouted.-"Either way, aren't you supposed to be working on other subjects?"

"I'm partially interested in English right now. If I'm going to be traveling the world punching bad guys, I need that."

"So you do intend on being a hero for the rest of your life."

"Heck no. I want to keep my life thank you."

"Your misfortune handles it already."

"...I lost."-Kamijou hung his head in defeat.

"Well, just make sure you won't be the dunce in my History class. I'm bringing Index to the staff room again."

"I'll see you soon Index!"

"Bye, Touma! Study well!"-Index waved as Othinus leads her to the door.

"Uhm!"-Touma nodded happily.

It was too good to be...

True.

Soon as the door to the cafeteria closed, the entire population of it stood up.

...

They all headed for Kamijou.

"... ... ... ... ... ...God, and no, not 'her', if you can hear this... Fukou Da..."

...

...

...

However, that's not the end of it.

For some reason, a massive food fight took place. A random guy just threw a plate of food at another, with abosulately no relation to the unfortunate target. Has Kamijou's misfortune reached a level where logic didn't apply anymore?! Wait, it never has! This one's just strangely took a sharp turn from one misfortune to another!

'My homework!'-Kamijou quickly snatched the sheet.

...Only to find it completely soaked in tea.

His work...

His entire afternoon...

The progress he made with Othinus's help...

Gone. Done for. Ended.

"Stop!"

The yell, however, didn't came from Kamijou Touma.

Suddenly, everything in mid-air exploded and dropped to the floor for no apparent reason.

The student turned to the source of the voice.

.

* * *

"Honestly! All this trouble for your first day and none of this is your fault! I'm deeply sorry for my students's action!"-The headmaster apologized to Othinus.

For all he know, several member of the Board of Directors recomended her. Anything, anyone related personally to even one of them is already dangerously powerful, in more ways than one. This young teacher was personally recommended by three Directors. Anymore of this, this chairman might just lost his...chair.

They were standing at the doorway, the student inside cleaning the mess they made. The entire schedule for the afternoon's lessons has been pulled back for them to clean, and the headmaster made it clear that they won't leave til the place is as spotless as his bald head.

Othinus however, wasn't paying attention to the apologies. Her attention was solely on Kamijou Touma.

Said boy was quietly cleaning the place, and putting effort to it. He would sigh multiple times and complain slightly, but he would do his job right.

Occasionally, he would look to Othinus, and they would exchange a short smile and a wave before going back to their own matters. Index was running around, encouraging people to work harder so they can leave early.

And so...

It's nearly night, as the sun's coming down.

In an empty cafeteria, only Kamijou Touma remains.

If one thing earned him respect and friends, it was his kind nature. He would do other people's share of work, giving them the chance to leave early. As such, many guys did took him for a good friend and person, and their view did changed.

They would still resent him about his lovelife though.

As such, he was the only one cleaning.

The place is almost as clean as before. He just need to put away some ladders and rearrange the tables.

"Well, someone's a hard worker."-A familiar voice resonates through.

"I did caused it."-Kamijou sheepishly scratched his head.-"Why haven't you gone home yet?"

"Is it bad that I waited for you?"-Othinus stepped close to Kamijou.

"Not really."-He smiled.-"Index?"

"Left early. Then, let's get this over with."

"..."-Kamijou opened his mouth.

"No magic."-Othinus just smiled.

"You really do understand me."

"That I do."

* * *

They've almost finished it. There's just a ladder that needs to go back to the storage.

"Right then..."-Kamijou was about to grab it.

"Hold on. Let me do it."

"What? Why would you..."

"I can do it. I'll prove it to you."

"No one's asking you to... Wait wait wait!"-Kamijou noticed something and tried to warn her.

Too late.

Turns out, a bucket of water was on top of the ladder.

Normally you would think you know the answer to the question of...who's more unfortunate of the two?

"Wah?!"

But you're wrong.

"Othinus?! Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine. Soaked, but fine."

The Magic God herself is 50/50. That's no where near "even", but it still kicks a hell of a laugh.

"Aww...it...doesn't stink?"-Othinus gave a quick sniff.

"Clean? It's clean water?"

They exchanged gaze for a while.

Then...

"Bwahahahahah! Heheh! Wooh!"-They both bursted into laughter.

"It's like your misfortune is getting to me!"

"Don't blame it on me! It's on you this time!"

"So not!"

"So too!"

"So not!"

"So too!"

"...So too!"

"So not!"

"Gotcha!"

"I let you have that, don't get cocky!"

They proceeded to laugh for a little bit more time before standing up, finishing the job while giggling all the way.

"This is one hell of a first day."-Othinus admitted.

"Well, tomorow's going to get even worse!"

"Isn't that right?"

"Well, that's fun. Going through bad luck. It's fun"

"Right, and we can go back home with Index."

"Right. Let's do that now."

"Don't have to tell me twice."

For some reason, Othinus was in a really good mood. Must've come from the freedom outside his apartment.

"Let's go home."

* * *

**Author's Note: It ain't the end yet! Still one more chapter in this totally new fic! I'll just leave this there and you all can review it! I'm too tired to rant on in this AN anyway! Please tell me how you think, it helps my soul a lot!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there...**

**I don't know how much I can do...but let's get started. I got some ideas through my whacked-out brain, but still, scary thoughts. I'll just "wing it".**

**This should be the last one...before I jump up my next work. Any ideas, please tell me through reviews or PMs. If I'm capable of turning such ideas into a fic, I'll do it.**

**Edit: Right after I posted, I realized how much I rushed it, also some gramar and vocab mistake. So, while I'm at it, let's reply to some early reviews.**

**Anon:...I didn't get all of that...but anyway, if you liked my first OTP fic, then thank you very much. The idea...No. I can't bring myself to that. Yet.**

**Loopsey: Like I said...for some unknown reason, I felt like they would get along well. And now that I said that...maybe...an idea came to me... no. Bad idea, bad idea Ds, force it down.**

**Zeita: I have Aogami take Stat Boost from that Delta Force Go fic, which basically is the ability to move really fast. As it was pure physical, it's level 0 as always. So he's the one who blurs. The other, obvious.**

**Right, let's begin!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TAMNI.**

* * *

"Hah..."-Kamijou sighed.

He is currently making food for Index, with the nun watching her favorite Anime.

"Ne, ne, Touma? Where's Othinus?"

"Out with her friend."

"...Why can't we come along?"

"...Because it would kill me, give you 'unneeded' information and 'strange words' "-Kamijou replied.

"...'Strange'? What do you mean?"-Index tilted her head

"Why would I tell you it if I don't want you to know?!"

"Humgnmmm..."-Index pouted.

It was clear. Just a slip up now, Kamijou would get a bite.

'...But I'll endure that bite for Index not to know that!'

...

* * *

Calm down, don't get ahead of yourself. It's not going to turn into some sort of love tragedy or something. It's just that Kamijou's sanity and Index's innocence needs to be protected.

To know exactly what happened, let's go back 45 minutes earlier.

"Fucking hero."-Accelerator said in a bored tone. However, he was gripping his cane more tightly, as for some reason, he seems to have trouble standing as soon as Kamijou and Othinus came into view.

"The network just suddenly fly into a state of chaos from me seeing the Savior with that girl again, Misaka Misaka said as she tries to correct it!"-Last Order said with her usual cheerful tone, although everyone did raise an eyebrow for the content of what she said.

"GAH! ! I NEED AN OUTLET! ! !"-WORST eyes glinted with sadistic intent.

"Get her away from me. NOW!"-Umidori took a fearful step back.

"Kuro-nyan! Let me abuse you! ! !"

It took a while for the situation to die down.

...For another situation to rise up.

"Basically, I'm going to spend the night with her!"-WORST grabbed Othinus arm and held her close.

"She's not an easy target for your S side, you know."-For some unknown reason, Accelerator and Kamijou Touma voices that at the same time, word for word.

"Who said anything about that! It's because she's the same!"

"The same? What do you mean by..."-Kamijou trailed off as a not-so-pleasant viewpoint came to him.

That time in the Phases...

All the pain and suffering.

Othinus was watching it as if enjoying seeing Kamijou's heart being tore every which way.

And she gave seductive fanservice all the while.

Although that passed, she still enjoy seeing Kamijou squirm. She would aid him, but...

...

If you look from that viewpoint, the answer is already there. Kamijou just refuses to accept it.

He stared at Othinus for an answer.

'Please...please deny it...'-Kamijou fervently hoped.

But...

In response, Othinus just look away, a small blush on her cheek.

"..."-Kamijou wanted to yell it out right now, but a terrible tsukuyomi would happen if he do so.

'My sanity! It's going right back to the Phases! It is real then?! Am I having a ticking time bomb that explodes when it hit critical?!'

"Don't worry! Just a girl's night out! She'll be back tonight! Maybe a little late but that's all!"-WORST encouraged.

That's not exactly the problem. Both girls are more than capable of taking care of herself, and this is Othinus's first time going out to play with another girl. Those needs overrides the protective side of Kamijou Touma.

'But would it change her in some strange ways?! What would happen if WORST flick a wrong switch?!'

"Well, I'm fine with it. The house would be less noisy and I can have my peace for a while. Heck, take these two brats with you."-Accelerator voiced first. It's not like the first time WORST just run around messing with people's head.

WORST however, didn't agree on bringing Last Order and Umidori as well, to Accelerator's slight annoyance and Umidori's relief.

That gives Kamijou a good moment to rationalize.

'Now that I'm thinking about it, I'm being overprotective like a father or something...'-Kamijou sighed.

"Sure! Go have fun Othinus! I'll see you at home later."

"...Are you sure you are going to be fine?"-Othinus said with a deadpan voice.

"I'm good. It's not like I would feel lonely or something!"-That nun would made sure of that.

"Okay then, we're heading off!"-WORST dragged Othinus along, with the blonde goddess slowly turned back to look at Kamijou before smiled and wave a hand.

Kamijou responded by waving his right hand and give a small smile.

"Tch. Why does those two girls has to be close now? That means I would be seeing you even more, fucking hero."

"It's not my fault you know."-Kamijou sighed.

"Tch."

"Anyway, where are you guys going?"

"Shopping. Those brats jumped up the moment I stand up from the freaking couch."

"They wanted to follow you. That's sweet."

"Don't give me that, hero."

"Well, I'm going shopping too, so might as well go together."

"...Fucking hero."

"Yay! We're going shopping with both our Saviors! Says Misaka Misaka as she relays the information to the network!"

A distance away, WORST suddenly stopped because of some empty feeling taking over.

"...Are you okay?"-Othinus asked in concern, however, her voice was monotone as always.

"It's happening again...that guy!"

* * *

That brings us back to Kamijou Touma's dorm room.

After dinner, Kamijou did do some of his homework, catching up with all the skipping he made, running into incident, misfortune and all.

It was certainly a strange day today. The newly-discovered fact that Kamijou and Accelerator shared the same favorite canned coffee brand and have been in rivals for as long as they have been drinking it just adds to the list of weird things.

He'd made some progress with his work, but the nun pulled him out of it to play with her. With tomorow being a nice and quiet weekend, there's not much reason not to play with her. However, a knock on the door prompted him to check.

"Othinus? You're back early than I..."-Kamijou stopped at seeing the person at the doorway.

"Kami-yannnnnn, long time no see-nya."-Tsuchimikado waved slightly.

...

...

* * *

With that, Kamijou left Index to the TV again, while going to Tsuchimikado for some news.

"Nya, this sake is quite good! Want some Kami-yan?"

Kamijou was about to say no when Tsuchimikado continued without knowing he was going to answer.

"Heh, us two and Aogami would drink this type in the past-nya..."

At that, Kamijou did flinch. So he was a drinker in the past?

"But you would always passed out first-nya! Your resistance to this type of thing is low! Too low!"

Oh, so he was forced. That made sense.

"I might not exactly remember it because I passed out"-Kamijou gave a half lie-"But I'm pretty darn sure I was doing so because we're friends and you offered it! So not today, thank you!"

"You really doesn't change, nya."

It's just another example that while Kamijou did lost all his memories, what made him being Kamijou Touma was still there. He was like this before his memory lost, no differences was there. As such, it didn't really mattered anymore. Kamijou can safely say he doesn't care that he lost his memories. He no longer needs some sort of purpose or a role, because what he is doing would be the same even if he didn't lose it.

"Heh, you too."-They sat down together-"So, where have you been?"

"I faked my death, nya. After that, it's just that I have to wait til things settles down before I can go back. I heard that you've been busy."

"Haven't I always?"-Kamijou sighed.

From then on, they began to chat on what the other has been missing on, filling details and what's going on behind the scenes. And soon enough, the subject of the beautiful blonde that is Magic God Othinus, who is currently living with Kamijou, came into view.

"But seriously...for you to end up with her of all people. I'm mighty surprised, Kami-yan. Usually you would just punch her and be done with it!"

"I used to think like that."

"Oh Nya?"

"I used to think that I can just use my right hand to save everyone. Then Baggage City and Sargasso happened. Othinus shows me otherwise. She made me realize there's was still wrong in my doings. It was still not perfect. She shows me that even the perfect paradise is not perfect, as it is a paradise for all but one."-Kamijou said rather slowly. He was still trying to force down some of that unreasonable guilt that he rejected that world.

"The world isn't perfect, Kami-yan."

"Yeah, but we still fight to try to bring the world closer to it."

"Well, with all that power Kami-yan, you could always do that. Bring forward the best ending possible."

"Yeah, with my right hand...I would destroy those illusions."-Kamijou raised his right hand and closed it into a fist.-"But I'm quite grateful for Othinus. She destroyed...two illusion of mine."-There's still _that _which happened on Valentine's.

"...What are you talking about, nya?"

"... ... ...What?"-Kamijou deadpaned.

"I was talking about your Kami-yan disease! With that, you can then build an army of beauties! In Neko-mimi French maid outfit! The ultimate harem route that bring happiness to all!"

"GOD DAMN IT TSUCHIMIKADO! ! I REALLY THOUGHT WE WERE HAVING A MOMENT THERE! ! ! !"-Kamijou roared at his friend.-"And I thought I might just get a sip of that sake for that!"

"You are underestimating your power Kami-yan! This almighty power would soon spread over the entire face of the Earth! And beyond it! Soon, even aliens won't b-"

"Shut it idiot!"-Kamijou gave him a right hook.

And with that, any heroic and brother-like atmostphere from before got drowned in the brawl that follows.

* * *

Outside, a blonde haired girl with an eyepatch leaned her back at the door, bringing both her hands toward her chest. Her beautiful emerald eye gleamed in happiness, and a small blush visible on her face.

_I'm quite grateful for Othinus. She destroyed two illusion of mine._

"You destroyed mine too, Touma."-Giving a small smile, she straighten herself and stepped back into Kamijou's dorm room.

* * *

It was rather late that Kamijou came out of it. He'd expect Index to jump in and bite him all over, but turns out the nun has already slept.

"Hm? Othinus isn't back yet? Maybe I should call her..."-Pulling out his phone, he was about to dial her number while turning on the lights and stepped into the bathroom.

Kamijou would completely miss the naked blonde goddess until he lifted his head from the phone while sitting on the side of the tub.

...

...

...

He stared.

And stared.

It was like time stopped moving, but in truth, they just stayed still like immobile statue.

That figure infront of him just burned into his brains as the body of a goddess.

Said goddess didn't even bother to cover herself while blankly stare back at the boy.

...

...

...

How long are they gonna keep at it?!

Suddenly, as if getting slightly sore on the legs, Othinus shifted her figure slightly.

That broke Kamijou Touma out of the trance.

"O-O-O-O-Othinus!? Sorry!"-Kamijou quickly covered his eyes, as well as shielding from the invisible explosion that is imminent.

But it didn't come.

"...Why are you covering them now? If you had do so from the beginning, it would've been appropriate, but now that you burned your gaze into my skin, you can look all you want."-Othinus said in an indifferent tone of voice.

"...S-sorry for that."-Was all Kamijou has to say.

Othinus pondered for a moment.

"Punishment."

"!"-Kamijou was terrified.

'I knew it! Having her hang out with WORST is a bad idea! Fukou Da! ! !'

Suddenly, the lights switch flipped off, and the door closes, locking itself.

"So, for the punishment..."

"...?!"

"Take off your shirt."

"..."

"Toum-"

"I heard it already! No way am I doing that!"

"Then I would yell out."

Kamijou was backed up against a wall, both metaphorically and litterally.

'If she yells, Index's going to get up, and I would no longer be recognizable.'-Was one of Kamijou's obvious route.

"Hurry up...or maybe I should just sent an explosion your way?"

"...I..."

"?"

"I'll do it."-Kamijou concluded in total defeat.

After having Kamijou took off the usual shirt, another moment of silence ensued.

Turning his head to the side, Kamijou tried to look away from the beauty.

That gave an opening.

Easily and quietly, he is pushed down into the tub, pillows and blankets all there, Othinus lying on top of him.

"Wah?! O-Othinus-san?"

"Sleep."-Was all she said.

"G-gah?! How could I slept like..."

"You can't say you hate this right?"

"N-no..."-As much as he can, he is still a growing man.-"But..."

"Just sleep...nothing's going to happen. I just like doing this."

'My...my sanity...'-Kamijou silently sobbed.

Still, he can't say he hated it. Her hair was all over him, and that fragrance he loved so much was overwhelming his senses. Her smooth white skin contacted with his, making imagination runs wild. And he hadn't even mentioned her breast!

This...

He don't know to felt glad or terrified.

He'd enjoy it...but it was still bad.

It was his conclusion before drifting off to sleep.

Meanwhile, the other person was feeling just the same.

Kamijou isn't very toned, but much more toned than you average highschool boy. Warped in his arms, Othinus felt safe.

She wish for this to go on forever.

For the person under her to never leave her side.

She felt loved. She felt understood.

She felt happy.

_Best. Punishment. Ever._

...

* * *

The weekend went by without much incident. Index didn't found out on the 'punishment' and requested for food as always. It was a calm day that both Touma and Othinus enjoyed. But then comes Monday.

"Oi, Index. Breakfast's ready!"-Kamijou said, as he grabbed his school bag. With him a can of coffee. Othinus stepped out from the bathroom, all set to go as well.

"Ne, ne Touma! If both you and Othinus are going, why do I have to stay?!"

"Well...you just can't bother teachers at the staff room, regulary, and Maika's coming back in a few days, so you'll have friends to play with in no time!"

"Besides, I'm only incharge of teaching Touma's class. As such, I would still be home most of the time."-Othinus added.

"...That makes me wonder. Why would the directors do something like that?"

"I...have a theory, but it's too terrifying to be true."-Othinus shuddered.

"Something that _you_ find terrifying?! Don't say it! This Kamijou-san is completely okay with it!"

Meanwhile...

In Saint George Cathedral...

"In the end, what encourage you to do something like placing Othinus under the care of Index's guardian, as well as letting her teach?"-Laura Stuart asked Aleister Crowley, through the video call on the computer screen next to her.

It took a short pause for Aleister to reply.

"The girl is a Magic God. Her power is certainly useful to me if used correctly and pulling the right strings. Putting her with the Imagine Breaker is simply a leash, to keep her docile and not causing another close call like Gungnir and Tokyo Bay. Certainly you would understand."

"Well, that didn't explain why she is given special permission to teach, and **only **in Kamijou Touma's class."

"A youthful desires of a girl is to spend her day outside and unrestricted. But too unrestricted for this girl is too dangerous for my share. As such, that right hand was there to keep a close eye. Kamijou Touma is Magic God Othinus's weakness. To both physical and mental aspect. Not to mention it's always a good past time to watch the boy squirm."

...

...

"...Do you ship them?"-Laura asked a casual question. For teenagers talking about 2D, that is.

...

The line went very...very..._very _silent. Even if Aleister doesn't talk much to begin with, this silence held a whole new meaning.

"... ... ... ... ...You need to work on your Japanese, Archbishop."-Was his rebuttal.

"Perhaps. Maybe I should call back Tsuchimikado Motoharu for it."

"That guy? You can have him. He caused enough trouble for me already."

"Not yet, General Superintendent. There's still jobs he needs to do before getting pulled out of there."

* * *

Back in Acedemy City, A Certain Highschool to be exact, Kamijou Touma was walking on the hallway, Othinus next to him.

Suddenly, he is hit with a certain instinct screaming for him to put his right hand to his back.

True enough, a powerful 2 billion volt of a lightning spear flew towards him.

With a relieving "crack" sound, the bolt of lightning is negated.

"That was way too close! ! !-Kamijou yelled-"Why are you here anyway BiriBiri !? !?"

What greeted him wasn't one, but two girls.

"Oh my~ This is how you greet him huh?~"

"It's that #3 and #5."-Both Kamijou and Othinus sighed heavily.

"Why are you two sighing as if I'm a nuisance?!"-Mikoto was about to fire off another lightning spear.

"Currently, you are."-The both deadpaned.

It's true that when making a comparison, Misaka Mikoto, the Railgun, is no where near able to harm them (without them letting her). But for the same reason, she refuses to accept that. They are making the tiltle of a level 5, only seven in the world, which she worked so hard to achieve, looks tiny! And in that spiky-haired idiot's case, he was doing so without even trying! As a short-tempered girl...

You get the picture.

"If you could try, please use that level 5 power on something _other _than trying to kill me! Wouldn't that be useful?!"-Kamijou added.

"W-Wah?! I wasn't trying to!"

"2 billion volts! How is that not! If my right hand wasn't there I would've died as ashes!"

"But since you _do _have that hand, it's all turned into nothing!"

"PLEASE DON'T SAY IT LIKE IT'S A BAD THING THAT I BLOCKED IT! ! !"-Kamijou roared.

"Anyway! Why is _she _here?! And why whenever I see you, she's around?! Have you been switching from that nun to her?!"

"...I teach here."-Was Othinus indifferent response.-"His class."

Insert strange drum effects here.

"Oh my, Kamijou-san! I didn't thought you have interest ability in that type too!"-Shokuhou Misaki giggled.

"You guys are missing a lot of key points."-Kamijou sighed-"But, why are you two here in the first place?! And in the school's uniform?! Don't tell me you skipped grades!"

"I found it strange that you didn't deny it."

"Even if I do, it wouldn't matter to you ojous!"

"Shut up idiot! It's a trial enrollment! I just happened to ran into this despicable creature a few moments ago!"-She pointed to the younger blonde next to her.

"That's a horrible way to talk about some one."-This time, all three remaining sync their voices, but with different expressions.

"Still, why here? You could have chosen a much better school than this."-Kamijou asked.

"Well..."-Mikoto didn't really have a reason...

"You don't know anything about this school, then."-Shokuhou said.-"For someone with all that power you seems to have poor information gathering ability~"

"What?! What?! ?! What's wrong about this school?! What secrets does it holds?!"-Kamijou blurted out.

"...Let see...how about we start with you?"

"Eh?! Me? What strange things do I hold?!"

"You are still denying that right hand is special aren't you?!"-Mikoto yelled in frustration, a couple small spark coming out of her bangs.

This needs a teacher. Class is about to start and this group is just arguing nonsense at the hallway.

"Well, Touma. If you can stop your flirting and get to class, it would be nice to us teacher."

"What do mean by that?! I wasn't flirting anyone in the slightest! Don't just get confused an-"-An elbow jab to the stomach quickly made him bent over in pain, effectively stop him from trying to reason.-"Right...cough, cough! I...I'll be going. I'll see you around then, Mikoto, Shokuhou."

Misaki was a little flustered at the sight of _that guy _calling him by the first name, and slightly worried as he limply walks to his class.

"So, which class are you two in?"-Othinus slightly turned to the younger girls, although no eyecontact was made, as all the two level 5 can see is that eyepatch.

"Class 7."-Both of them replied.

And thus another argument as to how on Earth they managed to be in the same class began. Regulation forbids two level 5s being in the same class. Heck, it's lucky they are in a public class!

But some regulation were bent and turns out that trial enrollments doesn't have that restriction. At that, Mikoto desperately tried to ask the principal for a chance a changing it. But the old man was absolutely terrified that Othinus was there (even more than two level 5s?!) and thus no changes were made.

Even so, Mikoto would try to refuse it.

That is, until Othinus said to herself (most likely, on purpose.)

"Year 1 class 7? That's Touma's class, right?"

The speed of which the two middle school students whipped their heads is beyond human recognition.

It was clear what was going to happen.

* * *

In class 7, 10 minutes later.

With the remaining member of the Delta Force has returned, the pride of the class (also it's craziness) has returned in full force.

Othinus rubbed her aching head.

"Seems like Komoe-sensei has trouble with the driving support on her car, so I'll handle today's homeroom."

"Yes! Yes! YES!"

"Woohoo!"

"Onee-sama~!"

"Quiet down. First thing, we have a couple middle school students going on a trial enrollment here. Be nice to them."-Her voice gives off a superior tone, although not as scary like...say...Tokiwadai Dorm manager. In fact, it's rather sweet.-"Come in, you two."

"I'm Misaka Mikoto. I'm here on a small trial enrollment, so please take good care of me."-The chest-nut brown haired girl bowed slightly.

"So cute and friendly!"

"Misaka Mikoto? The Railgun?"

"This is the first time I've seen a real level 5!"

The overall reaction was great, however, Misaka can't help but to grind his teeth slightly at that idiot reaction.

He was staring at her with mouths agape, and his expression seems like he was about to die.

She would suppress it for now. Can't risk her image being distorted...

"Ah? The Ojou from Tokiwadai!"-Tsuchimikado voiced.

"G-gah?!"-Kamijou gasped. He has forgotten a key part...

"That's right! That really is her! The girl that pounced on Kamijou back in August 30th!"-Aogami added.

"So she traveled all the way here huh? Good work Kami-yan. You don't get this type of attachment easily-nya!"

"Oh yeah...I heard of it too, that rumor about the date on the last day of summer vacation..."-Misaki put a finger to her mouth, took on a wondering pose.

A lightning spear would flew over to them, but the three member of the Delta Force is completely unfazed. One blurred out from his seat, making the Electromaster thought she was dealing with a teleporter, one just cooly tilted his head and let the spear miss, and one would dispel it with a flick of his right hand.

The red-faced Electromaster then got a hand over her head.

"No Esper ability in class."

"E-eep!"-For some reason, Othinus's shadow has an image of the Dorm manager there. In Mikoto's head, that is.

The next person, without even opening her mouth has already earned the infatuation of the entire class. Though, not on Othinus's level.

"I'm Shokuhou Misaki! My reason here is the same as Misaka-san there, and I would sway the heart of any one I desire!~"-Then she struck that cute pose of her, earning a whack from the attendance book.

"This..."-Kamijou sighed.

This is going to be a long day.

Such misfortune.

* * *

**A/N: Finished! Please leave a review and I'll get back to it if I can! Once again accepting ideas!  
**

**I'm sorta in a hurry...so yeah! Bye! *Blurs off***


End file.
